


Breathless

by Jarakrisafis



Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Restraints, Vaginal Sex, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Relationships: Female Aeducan/Gorim Saelac
Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Breathless

"Gorim Saelac!"

Gorim snickers as he keeps his hand in the air. Sereda makes another jump for her paperwork before putting her hands on her hips.

He shakes his head, "I told you I'd take it off you if you kept working past the ninth bell."

"I was halfway through a sentence."

He doesn't make a move to give it back and her eyes narrow. He knows that look. It's the same one she gets in the arena when they spar. Her attention locking onto him like a deepstalker on the hunt, looking for any weaknesses she can exploit.

As well matched as they are, he has a moment to contemplate that having one arm out of action is a terrible plan before she lunges. He makes a rather undignified sound as they hit the floor, in contrast to her energetic war cry.

"Sod!" He grunts out as he twists out of an armlock and into a worse position. He abandons the paperwork to get a better grip on her with two hands as she tries to pin him down. She might be lighter than he is, but she's not weaker, once she gets a grip he can and will lose if he can't flip them over so he can use his size to force her into a submission hold.

He may have made a mistake in not letting the papers go sooner, as he tries to kick her off with increasing panic as she squirms around to his back and into a hold he knows he can't get out of. A few beats of his heart later and he slaps at whatever part of her is under his hand before he passes out.

"Victory for me." She says in his ear, glee in her voice as she loosens her grip enough for him to talk.

He sighs. "I guess you can keep working then. I'm going to go to bed."

She hums. "I don't want to keep working now. I want to enjoy my victory." A hand very firmly slips around from behind him to press against his groin.

If he'd known this would work he'd have tried to jump her earlier. She certainly doesn't protest when he rolls over to face her. He has a moment to revel in his position leaning over her before she flips them both over with a wild grin.

He laughs, like that is it: she's in one of those moods where she wants to be in control.

"Stay." she says, one hand pressing on his chest before she stands up and shimmies out of her breeches. They're discarded to one side, not that he notices where they land as he has a fantastic view from where he is of something far more riveting as she moves to stand over his head.

He tilts his head back as she kneels, a hand settling on his head, slowly petting him as she gets comfortable. He can feel himself relaxing, his focus narrowing to her cunt. He knows her body as well as she does his and he wraps his hands around her thighs, feeling the clench of her muscles as he flicks his tongue over her clit.

"You're so good, you know that?"

He hopes that was a rhetorical question as he can't exactly answer right now. He hums instead. Her hands tighten in his hair, holding him still as she grinds against him for a moment.

"Bed. My knees don't like the floor." She extricates herself with a last pat on the head. "And lose the clothing on the way."

He rolls to his feet, taking a deep breath and pads into the bedroom with a smile. He strips, folding his clothing and lounging on the bed as she rummages around in the chest he knows contains most of her toys. He makes no protest as she cuffs his hands to the headboard before joining him on the bed.

She's a vision in the blue silk that seems to cling to her skin. He's heard Nobles say she'll never find a husband: she looks too like a warrior, all muscle, scars and tattoos - for him that's what makes her so much more appealing than the lace clad Noble Ladies that wouldn't know how to hold a sword let alone swing it. It doesn't make her any less graceful as she drops her head to his cock.

"Sereda!" He says when she does nothing but tease him.

His protest and attempt to lift his hips gets him two hands on his hips, pressing him back down and a muffled giggle that he swears he can feel where her mouth is around his length. She will do what she wants to do and he's not going to talk her out of it, not when she's in this sort of mood. Not that he wants her to stop at all.

His hands are clenching, his breath ragged when she stops. There's a considering look on her face that he's not sure he likes the look of, or should that be that he greatly likes the look of.

"Move over." she murmurs, settling into the place he was and urging him to rollover and straddle her. Not the easiest thing to do with bound hands as she guides him into place, his arms around her head as he stares down at her. "Down, love." He can feel her guiding him into her cunt.

One hand curls into his hair, the other settles on his ass. "Sereda," he says as he struggles to remain still.

She smirks up at him, the hand in his hair dragging him up; he follows the direction as best he can before she pulls him back down. His eyes slip closed, breath loud in his own ears, as he struggles to follow her instruction as she sets a maddeningly slow pace.

"Eating too many sweets?" She asks and he huffs out a laugh. Cheeky sod. 

"Too much hard work for the slavedriver of a Lady I have to serve." he pants out and the hand in his hair tightens, dragging him down for a kiss.

"You need a rest, is that it? Get your energy back." She pats his ass before he can answer, "off, get back where you were before. I'll just have to do the hard work.

He gratefully flops down as soon as she shifts out of the way, rolling over is merely an afterthought. She settles into place, easily taking him and he groans when she rolls her hips. He meets her halfway once he finds her rhythm. He doesn't notice the hand settling over his mouth until she calls his name. "Gorim, watchword?"

He stares at her for a moment before clicking his fingers as she's stopping him from speaking. She smiles. "Deep breath." 

Oh. Oh! He inhales and she closes the fingers over his nose as well, holding them there as he relaxes. Counting or watching him for some sign, he's not sure how she knows how long to hold for as he's so close to telling her to stop when she lets him breathe and he gasps, body shuddering as she keeps fucking him.

Again, and he swears it's longer, his vision faintly blurring before he can breathe, the rush he gets flooding him in a wave that has him furiously trying to get her to change her pace. It only gets him a hand dug into his hip and a yank of his hair so he's looking directly at her.

"Behave," she says, moving not to cover his mouth again but around his neck. A whimper escapes him as she tightens her grip. She knows his body too well. Or just well enough. She lets go and drags his head up into a heated kiss as he cums, his cry muffled by her mouth.

He can't do anything but lie there, catching his breath as she eases off him and undoes the cuffs. By the time she returns with a different colour clean shirt on and a mug of water he's able to shakily pull himself up and drink it before he flops back onto the bed.

She snickers, yanking at the covers until he rolls off them enough she can throw them over and dive underneath them before he can take them all.

"You?" He asks, pulling her closer, until her back is pressed against his chest and one hand is slipping under her silk shirt to absently play with a breast.

"Can wait," she murmurs back.

"Sereda."

"Go to sleep," she says. "That's an order."


End file.
